


Oh My Story系列-我不想失去你

by AquariusKey



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusKey/pseuds/AquariusKey





	Oh My Story系列-我不想失去你

你在人群里一眼就看到他。

隔壁坐着阿荣，还有几个早不上学或者跟阿荣一样逃课太多以至于你也不知道他还上不上学的小兄弟。阿荣是铁二中的，从上高中起就在附近混，你总能在舞厅游戏厅台球厅旱冰场这种地方看见他。你本来不大愿意和这帮小孩儿多说话，大概是被烟酒和过早的性生活掏空了，一个个垮得很。在这样一群歪在卡座里敞着领子吞云吐雾的烂仔中，你一眼就看到他。穿了件白底的衬衫，袖口挽到胳膊肘，扣子只放了第一颗，和周围人比起来，显得很热。在卡座的沙发里腰背也是挺拔的，有种正在抽节的生命力。像小树一样的男孩。  
阿荣见你在看他们，笑嘻嘻地喊了声姐，邀你过去坐一坐。你在他们对面坐下闲扯了几句，阿荣面上谈笑风生，却没有给你介绍他的意思。够记仇的。  
那就随缘认识吧，他一直没有说话，昏暗的灯光下你看不清他的脸，偶尔彩光闪过，只模糊地觉得像那种坐在教室后排窗边的忧郁学生仔，成绩不太好，会在演算纸上写诗。舞池里人逐渐多起来，阿荣和你打声招呼，几个人都往舞池去了。  
卡座里只剩你们两个人。他默默地看着人群，手指在桌子上跟着音乐敲节拍。  
你是阿荣的朋友？同学？  
啊……我们是朋友，不是同一个年部的。  
哦哦。原来他的声音是这样的，你心想，温温柔柔的。……那你高几了？  
高二。  
像在和同事的儿子套近乎。你停下了这个不合时宜的话题，转而问他，你不去玩吗？  
他露出有点羞赧的神色。在这样污浊的空气和晦暗的灯光里，他像一只青涩的苹果。  
要不要和我一起呀。你凑近一点，目光去捕捉那双被刘海将将挡住的眼睛。他吞了口口水，被你发现了，男孩脖颈薄薄的皮肤下，突起的喉结上下窜动了一下。  
好啊，不过我肢体协调性很差。他有点忙乱地从卡座里面出来，差点被沙发绊了个跟头。

所言不虚，你在刚获悉他的名字之后就被踩了一脚，浅水区的灯光还是很亮的，周围人都移动得很好，只有你一直被他踩脚。孔阳，叫这个名字为什么看着不太聪明呢，你听着男孩子连声道歉，要不是他宽厚的腰背摸起来手感很好你真的想把他送回卡座，然而此刻也只能安慰他没关系的，第一次大家都这样。  
当他再一次踩到你的时候他自己也忍不住笑了。你要不要靠我近一点，你提议，这样我们可以不用移动很多脚步，你放松地动就可以了。他点头说好，然后离你近了一点——你感觉他的呼吸屏住了，于是坏心地又向前凑了一点，移动的时候你的胸会挨到他的胸膛。他的喉结又滚动了一下，甚至不太敢看你，但手却按得更紧了些。  
新的音乐开始时你们一起挪到了深水区，这里几乎没有灯光了。在黑暗和舞曲的双重掩护下，细碎的呻吟声像触手一样，从黑暗中倏地冒出来，然后抓在你的心上，把你也拉进这片混沌的沼泽里。他也被拉进来了吗，你觉得是，男孩把在你腰上的手有一点颤抖，压抑着吐出一口浊重的呼吸。你抬头看他，他刚好也在低头看你，在晦暗和烟雾里，他的眼睛像湿漉漉的黑珍珠一样发着光。  
你向前，把你们最后的距离也挤掉，男孩子坚实的胸膛挨着你的，你的手从他的背滑到腰，抚过腹肌，再一路向上，最后揽上他的脖子，整个人都贴上去，像嘴唇贴上青苹果。他本来紧张地按在你腰际的手，此刻得到了鼓励，张开手掌移到你的腰后，压进自己的怀抱里——你们的身体在互相亲吻了。你感到对方下身硬硬地顶着你，他闪烁的目光告诉你那绝不是皮带扣。  
男孩子的怀抱因为紧张而略显僵硬，还时不时地差点踩到你的脚。你索性不再移动，在深水区也没有认真跳舞的人了。他有点勉强地学着你左右摆胯，但成效显然不佳，更像是整个身体都在晃来晃去。太可爱了，生涩是一种别样的性感，让人想继续进攻，进攻，直到他招架不住露出可怜兮兮的哀求神色。你准备制止他这种体育课准备活动式舞蹈，抬起腿勾在他的腰胯上，他不得要领的摇摆被锁住了，却没有会意地接下你的动作。你牵起他的手，引着他放在你的大腿上，这个姿势让你们的下半身隔着布料贴在一起，他坚硬的欲望卡在你湿润的凹陷里，温暖的手在你的大腿上抚摸，带着学生仔那种怯生生的试探，此刻你才觉得自己的大腿凉冰冰的，想要温暖的手心滑向更深处。  
你在震动的音乐声里贴上他的耳朵，问他，第一次？  
他紧张得连摸着你大腿的手都停了，老老实实地点了两下头。  
我问你是不是第一次摸女孩儿大腿。  
也是……  
一种惭愧的罪恶感油然而生，但你还是忍不住在他的脖颈上用力亲了一口，因为领口的扣子没有解得很开，沾上了一点你的唇膏。你往后撤了半步，拉开两个人之间的距离，仰脸看着他。  
刚被撩拨起来的男孩子冲动地一把搂住你，又快又狠地吻向你脱了口红的嘴唇（因为太快还撞到了牙齿），你来不及说你抽烟，就被他吮住嘴唇，探出的舌尖从唇瓣之间溜进去，横冲直撞地舔你的齿列，两只手还紧紧地环着你。你本想教他怎么样温柔地有技巧的接吻，刚探出舌尖就被他吸住了，他的舌头扫过你的上牙膛，又含着你的舌尖相互摩擦，现在你才是无力招架的那一个，唾液从你们的嘴角流出来，虽然他吻得像一只在舔你的大狗，但在学生仔这样灼人的热情面前，技术也不那么重要了，你在他的吻和怀抱里如同一把被火焰包围的干柴。  
吻结束的时候你才发现已经换曲子了，你也不知道现在几点了，这样的舞厅里不会挂钟表。男孩子环抱着你，下巴搭在你的肩头，没有想放手、也没有想舒缓地在舞池里摇晃一阵的意思。小孩儿什么心思你一清二楚。你凑在他的耳边，说话间嘴唇碰着他的耳廓：  
要不要和姐姐出去啊？  
他抬起头，抿着嘴（如果在明亮的灯光下你一定可以看见他通红的脸颊），像是羞于说好一样，只用那种希冀的、小狗一样的眼神看着你。  
你抬起大腿顶住他硬着的裆部，不答应我可走了啊。  
他闻言一头埋进你的肩窝，抱着你一边摇晃一边含含糊糊地说，那，我去和阿荣说一下……  
用不着，他没看到你也没看到我就该知道怎么回事了。……你不会还背了书包来吧？

还好，他确实没背书包，你牵着这个比你高壮很多的男孩子走出门的时候，心里有一种奇异的满足感。你们走到停机车的地方，头顶一个亮着黄色的小灯泡，你第一次看清他的模样；刘海长长的快挡住眼睛，高鼻梁，唇形和下巴的线条都很俊。你笑起来。  
他眨巴眨巴眼睛，怎么了吗。  
真好看啊，小帅哥。  
他一下子脸红了，虽然因为皮肤黑也不能明显地看出来脸红，但你能感觉到那种腾地一下升起的、害羞的氛围。他笑起来乖乖的，让你忍不住把剩下的口红都擦在他的嘴角上。

你骑机车载他回了家。你之前从来不带男人回家的，本来也想带他去附近哪个酒店算了，男孩子跳上机车后面，麦色的结实小臂搂住你的腰，下巴轻轻搭在你的左肩，他的怀抱有那种高中男孩特有的清爽体香，手臂胸膛都暖烘烘的，你在后视镜里看见他被风吹乱的脑袋，时不时张开嘴哇啦哇啦地喝风，露出快乐的笑容——你一上头就把他拐回家了,出租屋藏娇。  
你们一进屋就胡闹起来，踩掉鞋子歪歪扭扭地甩在地垫上，你解开他的扣子扒掉上衣，腰带也抽出来，你的上衣也被他脱下来，从门口一路丢到卧室，然后抱在一起双双倒在床上。男孩子的牛仔裤拉链解开了，露出一截棉质内裤，上身赤裸，小麦色的皮肤在昏黄的卧室灯下显得非常可口。你俯下身，从他咽口水时滚动的喉结、他凹陷的锁骨上窝、他微微隆起的胸肌一路吻下来，然后吮吸他小小的乳头，用濡湿的舌尖轻轻拨弄它。男孩子哼了一下，他的嗓音本来就奶，音调一高甚至有点娇。他攥紧拳头任你欺负了一会儿，在快积累到某个点的时候终于硬气地推开了你，像大狗一样反身扑倒你，咬住你的嘴唇在里面横冲直撞。整整一晚，他终于有勇气把手覆上你的胸部了。男孩子温暖的手掌从罩杯侧面溜进去，小心翼翼地揉捏那一团软肉，这个角度实在不称手，你的胸罩被推到上面去了，好把胸部完整地坦露出来。本来围在下半截肋骨上的胸罩底围现在卡在你的上半段肋骨和乳房上，好勒。你抓着他的手绕到后背示意他解开背扣，一开始单手，然后双手，最后把你整个人翻过来，就着灯光细细研究那两个卡扣才成功解开，你忍不住扑哧地笑出声。  
男孩子又害羞起来，一头扎进你的胸口，两手拢着你的胸企图掩盖自己的脸红。他柔软的舌头和嘴唇轻轻地吻过你的皮肤，毛茸茸的脑袋伏在胸口，你忍不住把手指插进他的头发里，抚摸他的后脑勺，感觉自己母爱泛滥。在你沉浸这样温情的节奏里时，男孩子突然含住了你的乳房顶端，舌头灵活地舔弄乳头——你特别受不了这个，一下子揪紧了手里的头发。疼痛加快了节奏，你们又恢复到了刚进门胡闹的状态，互相扒掉衣服扔得遍地都是，在床上滚来滚去，你抬起腿勾住他的腰，男孩子坚硬的下体在你濡湿的穴口磨蹭，他小心地伸出手指去勾流出来的滑液，忍不住好奇地仔细打量起来，两个指尖开开合合，小声地说，原来真的会拉丝……  
真的非常可爱又可恨。你一脚踩在他的胸口上，要么快点，要么出去。  
你的脚踝被抓住了，架在他的肩膀上，你感觉到他圆圆的龟头在你的穴口来回滑动。  
疼的话一定要告诉我哦。  
他的眼睛那么温柔真诚地看着你，你忽然想起很多年前你第一次脱光了躺在床上的时候，那时候你多么期待这样的眼神和这样一句话。一股潮气涌上你的喉口，连带鼻子也开始发酸。你只好抿紧嘴点点头，免得被对方听出来。  
他慢慢地顶进来，湿润的甬道期待已久，迫不及待地紧紧包裹住它，你的空虚一下子被填满了，但还不够，想要他动起来，想要他把你难耐的欲望都挤出来打成泡沫，想要年轻的肉体和热情把你烧个透。男孩子喘了一口气，小心地问你痛不痛。  
不痛不痛……你快一点好不好？  
年轻人腰真的很好。不知道是不是为了证明自己，他顶得又深又快，交合的地方发出湿泞泞的水声和肉体撞击的啪啪声，你的呻吟被撞得破碎不堪，迅猛的快感无从发泄，抓着他肩膀的手忍不住抓得更紧，男孩子吃痛地哼了一声。你这才反应过来，松开手去揪身边的床单。他掰开你的手，十指和你的扣在一起，闭上眼睛朝你吻过来，把你的呜咽和呻吟都吞进去。  
约莫过了一会儿，他急急忙忙地停下动作抽出来，快速地撸动了几十次，压枪射在你的肚子上。倒是意料之中，第一次这么个插法不秒射才怪。你刚想说点什么，抬头一看，小孩儿都快哭了，慌慌张张地四处找纸，一边擦掉自己的犯罪现场一边连声说对不起。  
没关系啊。你安慰他，用指尖擦过一点刚才喷溅在胸口的体液，在他的注视下舔掉。他扑过来吻你，非要含住你的舌头吮来吮去。你偷偷睁开眼看他，他的颧骨上带着未褪的潮红，睫毛温柔地阖着。他吻够了，就侧过脸枕在你的胸口上，伸出一只手去牵你的，十指扣在一起。像可怜兮兮的小狗，男孩子散发出的挫败气场要把你淹没了，你不太擅长安慰人，但也自觉该说些什么。你一下一下地梳着他的头发，告诉他，第一次表现得很好了呀，大家都这样的。  
你刚才在舞厅也是这样讲的。他闷闷的说，你带过很多人跳舞吗。  
没有很多了……但我只带你回家过，真的。你诚恳地说。这也确实是实话。  
真的？他抬起头，眼睛亮亮的。  
真的，我保证。  
他满足地笑了，眼睛都眯起来。你看着他的笑也感觉心情愉快。他忽然把脸凑近，扑闪扑闪眼睛，声音带一点撒娇似的黏糊劲儿；那让我再证明一次好不好？

（待续）

故事时间大概是就是孔阳上高二的时候，那时候好像舞厅生意还可以，可以查询“砂舞”等了解相关情况，反正查了这个关键词其他关键词也会出现在相关搜索里。


End file.
